Intrude
by Kusahime
Summary: Byakuran is easily bored, has a the attention span of a goldfish! He finally finds something that was of interest to him, his red haired underclassman with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen! Yaoi! ByakuIrie!


I adore the ByakuSou pairing to death! This is my first ever KHR fanfic so please be gentle with me :D

I would love to hear your thoughts on my idea :3

Read and Review =3

Intrude

Byakuran was bored Kikiyo mused as he glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye as his white haired head rested on his arms as he began to play his PSP for the third time in the last hour and a half, Kikiyo smiled as Byakuran killed a rather obscene looking monster with an eye dazzling move and laughed outright at his glorious kill totally ignoring the fact he was in his French class turning toward Kikiyo and pulling his sleeve slightly Byakuran mentioned his head to the game,

"Kiyo did you see that, no matter how many times I do it it's still the coolest kill"

Byakuran said grinning as he watched his replay in slow motion giving him a clear view of the small screen.

No one bothered to look at the two boys at the back of the classroom, things like these were normal. Everyone who knew Byakuran knew he was easily bored simply because everything he did he always did it to perfection without trying no matter what he did, tasks mediocre or extreme he did it without blinking or even thinking. Those who knew Byakuran also knew the boy was like a child spontaneous, naughty and hard not to love. During his peaks of boredom he would play his handheld, do a puzzle or take pictures of his classroom in whichever class wherever he was at the time. Most teachers looked past it because he would either beg, or be at the top of their class enough to permit it or they simply feared his social status and name, Byakuran Millefiore.

Millefiore Industries was the 3rd richest Co operate business in the world with business in technology, medicine, oil, weaponry you name their logo was on it and their families influence was so strong even the queen of England would drop whatever she was doing to have tea with Gloxinia Millefiore. Kikiyo smiled at Byakuran's bored smile as he lapsed back into silence, in a moment the class would end and he would be free of the tediousness of High School for the day, smiling softly and closing his text he grabbed his bag and Byakuran tapping his head with his text as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"That hurt Kiyo! Hey wait up!"

Byakuran whined rubbing his head in the exact spot Kikiyo had tapped him with his book

"You know why I hit you Byaku, seriously would it kill you to pay attention in class and pretend to enjoy it at least once; you might actually learn something about life Bakaran"

He teased tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear as he smirked, Byakuran pouted at the annoying nickname,

"As if they could teach me about life, as long I have marshmallows the world is understood"

He said grabbing a small bag of the mentioned candy from his pocket munching on one Kikiyo laughed softly, since they were kids Byakuran had an unnatural adoration and love for sweets even as a child Kikiyo knew it was more than a sweet tooth it was borderline obsessive. But it wasn't just any candy oh no Byakuran had a one sided love affair with the small cotton like balls of mushy called marshmallows, his goal at age 11 was to find and eat every new flavor and kind from all over the world the only thing Byakuran used a cent of his parents money to do was search and find out and recipes to create marshmallows he even made his own recipe's himself. Kikiyo cringed as he remembered Byakuran's first try at creating his own marshmallows he dubbed Byaku Fluff, he rolled his eyes as he briefly recalled the stupid name Byakuran had given them and the chaos that erupted as Zakuro came out of his kitchen on fire and covered in white. Glancing down the hallways he spotted the bright blue hair of Byakuran's closest friend, well Bluebell was more like a brash crazy little sister than a friend he shook his head solemnly and pointed her out to Byakuran who bounded off down the hall his bag wrapped around his hips bouncing off his ass as he ran.

"Blue! Kiyo's being mean to me rescue me?" he whined, gaining a tickle and a hug from Bluebell while he received the dark glare of doom from the tiny mass of female.

"What did you do this time Kiyo" she asked her hand on her hips her eyes narrowing, all the while Byakuran stood behind her sticking his tongue out at Kikiyo grinning.

"Me I'm so innocent I have a halo, your big brother over there stopped paying attention in class again to play Decca Warriors for the 200th time while I being the good friend I am gave him friendly advice then slapping him with my text" Kikiyo said sweetly smiling in that charming way he knew no woman could resist, well except Bluebell who saw nobody but Byakuran.

"You hit him! Well he does deserve it but still with a text? Wait he played Decca again? How many times has he killed that same stupid monster!" she asked rolling her eyes and laughing. They knew Byakuran had a short attention span, a really short attention span! He never listened unless it interested him and even if it did at one point he'd be bored with it in a matter of seconds and revert his attention to something else. In the last month the game he played constantly for that one kill was the longest they had ever seen him take to something besides marshmallows.

"Hey I like my ultimate move there it looks bad ass" he said popping a marshmallow in his mouth and giving Bluebell another, she took the sweet treat from his fingers and smiled up at him.

"You are going to make me diabetic Bakaran, if I eat anymore of this stuff I'm going to become nothing but a wall of white goo" she said impishly which made Byakuran's eyes widen.

"Wait if I eat enough marshmallows I become gooey inside? Wait why anyone didn't tell me! You guys are so mean, ignoring such important news to complain about by lack of attention in French class!" he pouted, the absurdity of his entire rant made Bluebell and Kikiyo hold their sides in laughter they knew he was being serious.

"Seriously around you I wonder how many brain cells I lose hearing you talk!" Kikiyo let out through short gasps of laughter,

"Imagine me I've known him since I was 3 months old, I feel sorry for myself, honestly Byakuran!"

She blurted out still laughing; the white haired boy pouted cutely and began poking his friends good naturedly having no idea why there where laughing at him. Instead of trying to figure it out he began chuckling himself, slowly he began to realize someone was missing from their circle of friends

"Blue where's Zakuro?" he asked grabbing her bag and throwing it to Kikiyo as he slung her across his back piggyback style and spun her around in the hallway.

" The library" she replied though her giggles, Kikiyo watched both behave like children and shook his head

"He said he had a paper to write for World History class, and you know he hates how enormous his house is, he said he liked the school library he could actually work there" Bluebell explained standing next to Byakuran looking up turning toward Kikiyo he smiled,

"Well let's grab him, I feel like swimming with Blue" he said excitedly walking briskly down the hall signaling his friends to follow.

Trinesste Academy's library wasn't hard to find, it was the second largest building on the compound next to Mare Hall giving the pale white huge doors a slight shove he entered the library. Bluebell had her hand on Byakuran's sleeve talking to Kikiyo about her classes that semester and her teachers when they saw a patch of red sticking out from under a pile of books in the corner of a very large and very thick looking shelf. All assuming it was Zakuro being his regular clumsy self they tried to pack the books up and help their friend from the book pile when they realized it wasn't Zakuro. The boy before them sat cross legged ob the thick lush carpeted floor books all around him, his soft pale orange red hair was messy and looked sexy tousled as if he just woke up from sleep, he had soft pale tan skin that looked more creamy than anything else and deep piercing aquamarine sea green eyes behind his stylish glasses he wore the standard uniform navy blue blazer with the Trinesste crest above his breast pocket, dark navy pants, pristine white shirt that fit him to perfection on his collar where his club group and class buttons all in all he had four, trying to name them all in his head Byakuran stared. He had the President of Sciences pin, Vice President of Robotics pin, Regular Vongola member pin and second year pin his yellow and black tie signified he was a regular student and not from a wealthy family, for some reason Byakuran felt his curiosity spike to a level he never did before, for some reason Byakuran felt drawn to the boy sitting on the floor before them blinking slowly and looking up at them

"Oh thanks, I have no idea how that happened but I was grabbing a book form the piles and they tumbled" he said softly staring directly into Byakuran's eyes, he saw the boys eyes widen and he reached out to the white haired boy "How beautiful, you eye's they're a pretty color" he mumbled. Byakuran felt a slight flush at his soft spoken compliment a tiny shiver ran across his cheek where his hand was touching aware of what was happening Kikiyo cleared his throat,

"Yes well be more careful next time, our you might die under paper" he said slightly annoyed at the boy who had caught and held Byakuran's attention for more than a minute turning his head toward Kikiyo to reply with a smile he heard his name being softly called.

"Irie! Where are you, don't tell me you got book piled again!" the voice whispered in annoyance sighing the redhead rolled his eyes and smiled "I'm over here Spanner, and luckily I was saved from the books of doom" turned the corner Spanner found his best friend in his regular seated position surrounded by neatly by rows of books and in front of him where three people he did not expect to see in a library unless hell froze over.

"Whoa Sou chan what did you do? Do you even realize who these guys are?" Spanner whispered appearing stunned, Irie titled his head to one side and glanced up at the three again who seemed terribly amused by their conversation,

"Uhmm classmates? They seem fine to me, should I be wary because I feel…" Irie stopped mid sentence and saw their ties black silver and blue the only people to posses such tie's where the extremely wealthy and talented kids, they were type of people Irie admired from afar and despised for most of their behavior "Mare Class" he mumbled his eyes widening.

"And not just any mare class Byakuran sama and his friends" Spanner hissed tugging on Irie's shoulder helping him up, Irie looked up into the pale lavender eyes and winced, he felt a panic attack come on

"Uhmm thanks so much for your help and advice but I must go I have important matters to attend to" he mumbled nervously pleading with Spanner silently with his eyes to get him the heck away from where he stood. Spanner understanding his best friends obvious panic he grabbed a lollipop from his top pocket and handed it to Souichi, he bowed politely just as they were about to turn away Zakuro turned the corner his face in a book his hair hanging over his brow glancing up to watch his path he saw his best friends with strange expression on their normally pleasant faces and Irie looking terrified out of his wits. His eyebrow rose as Kikiyo acknowledged his presence and with a glance, Irie glanced toward where Kikiyo's gaze had turned Irie went white and hurriedly walked out of the corner he occupied with a bundle of books under his arm.


End file.
